e. Justification: The present Core provides bioinformatic service dealing with expression and functions of ovarian, testis, and early embryo genes together with genes responsible for pluripotency found in embryonic stem (ES) cells and induced pluripotent (iPS) cells. The proposed databases not only serve all units of the present application, they are accessible world-wide to all investigators interested in gonadal and early embryo physiology as well as pluripotent stem cells.